


Beauty and the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, excessive swearing on Lovino's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is a custodian at the same studio where Lovino dances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired by a post by doritovargas on tumblr

Focus. He breathed in, then out. He pushed his leg off the ground with hopefully enough force to allow himself to break his last record: three spins. As he lost momentum, he put down his leg and sighed hard, frustrated. “Come on, Lovino, you can do this, damn it.”

He would get this. He had to get this. He wouldn’t go home until he got this. Looking out the window, he realized it had gotten dark. Feliciano would be worried, since they shared a small apartment.

Lovino stood and steeled himself before pushing his leg off the ground with more force than ever before.

–

A thud was heard throughout the studio, followed by a flood of foul-mouthed yells. When rapid footsteps approached, Lovino’s eyes widened. He thought everyone had left the building already. 

He scrambled to stand up, but the pain that shot through his ankle would not allow him to do so.

“What happened? Are you all right?” 

A man stood in the doorway, mop in hand, looking concerned. His brilliant green eyes made his gray uniform seem even dingier.

Surprised, and thoroughly embarrassed, Lovino lost control over the volume of his voice and ended up shouting, “Who the fuck are you?”

The stranger walked closer as Lovino eyed him warily.

“Forgive me,” the man smiled. “My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I am the janitor. I heard you fall, so I came to make sure you’re okay. May I?” He gestured to the Italian’s ankle before moving to inspect it.

Lovino scoffed, looking away. “Of course I’m okay. I’m the best ballet dancer in town, you know.”

The look on the other’s flushed face told Antonio that this was not the case. But he knew nothing of this town and nothing of ballet, so who was he to judge?

Lovino’s eyes held such seriousness, such intensity, such passion. Something bubbled up in Antonio’s stomach and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Well, I suppose even the best fall down sometimes.”

As Antonio gently held the stranger’s ankle in his hands, he felt scrutinizing hazel eyes on him. He jostled it just a bit, checking to see the other’s reaction. He saw a wince and those eyes were back on him with even more potency. Antonio laughed, gently setting down Lovino’s leg. “Sorry, sorry. But it doesn’t seem to be broken, thankfully. But it is twisted. I can help you get home.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “Mr. fucking doctor over here says he can take me home.”

But he took Antonio’s outstreched hand anyway, and let him help Lovino up, and for that Antonio was strangely ecstatic. He felt a rush run through him, and he chuckled again. “By the way, you never told me your name.”

Suddenly self-conscious, the other’s voice was barely over a whisper. “It’s Lovino.”


End file.
